The present invention relates to container closures and, in particular, to tamper-evident closures.
It is known to provide containers with tamper-evident closures, commonly in the form of a cap, which is coupled to the container by a tamper-evident connection, such as one or more frangible elements. When the container is opened, or otherwise tampered with to the extent of moving the cap from its initial, as-fabricated position, the frangible elements break, providing a clear indication that the closure has been opened or tampered with. However, in many such devices, it is possible to return the cap to its initial position, so that it may be difficult for the casual observer to tell that the frangible elements have been broken.
It is also known to provide non-resealable closures for containers which, once unsealed, cannot easily be moved back to an initial position corresponding to the originally sealed condition, but which are not tamper-evident.